


fortunata coincidenza

by robs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M, Female Sugawara Koushi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kou non si è mai considerata <i>bella</i>; carina, sì, ma ordinaria, niente di più e niente di meno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fortunata coincidenza

**#1: Bellezza**

 

Kou non si è mai considerata _bella_ ; carina, sì, ma ordinaria, niente di più e niente di meno. Non l’ha mai davvero visto come un difetto, una mancanza, non è mai stata invidiosa di Kiyoko né delle sue compagne di classe o amiche più attraenti per il loro aspetto, non si è mai sentita inferiore a nessuna di loro, non le è mai veramente interessato attirare gli sguardi dei ragazzi nei corridoi o per strada; l’idea di avere gli occhi di qualcuno puntati addosso per il suo corpo l’ha sempre disturbata un poco, in realtà, abituata com’è a rimanere nell’ombra, e l’unica situazione in cui riesce a considerarsi davvero lusingata per l’attenzione altrui è quando si trova in campo con la sua squadra, quando alza per uno dei suoi compagni e riescono a strappare un punto ai loro avversari grazie a una delle sue strategie.

Per questo, soprattutto, non riesce ad abituarsi al fatto che Tooru la guardi ogni giorno come se fosse la persona più bella al mondo, al fatto di avere quasi costantemente il suo sguardo su di sé quando sono insieme, al fatto che le _piaccia_  ricevere quel tipo di occhiata da lui, come se fosse l’unica cosa degna della sua attenzione; si considera carina e non le è mai importato molto del suo aspetto, ma il modo in cui Tooru la guarda la fa sentire bellissima.

 

 

**#2: Bacio**

 

Tooru le aveva rubato il suo primo bacio in un corridoio del palazzetto in cui si era tenuto il torneo che aveva visto Karasuno e Seijou avversarie per la seconda volta, durante il loro terzo anno di superiori; era stata una sorpresa trovarselo davanti all’improvviso, lo sguardo birichino nonostante l’evidente tensione nella sua postura, e Kou aveva sgranato gli occhi nel vederlo chinarsi per premere le labbra contro le sue in un contatto leggero e giocoso che l’aveva lasciata sgomenta per una lunga manciata di secondi.

Per augurarle buona fortuna, aveva detto qualche attimo dopo come spiegazione, ed era bastato a farla tornare in sé abbastanza da roteare gli occhi con aria quasi di scherno; non ne avrebbero avuto bisogno, aveva ribattuto mostrandogli con evidente chiarezza la fiducia che riponeva nelle capacità della sua squadra, e il sorriso di sfida sul volto di Tooru l’aveva spinta a rispondere nello stesso modo, con una sicurezza tendente all’arroganza negli occhi.

Solo qualche mese più tardi, accoccolata contro di lui sul divano di casa Oikawa con uno degli innumerevoli film di fantascienza della sua collezione alla televisione, gli aveva detto che quello era stato il suo primo bacio; l’espressione al limite del mortificato che si era dipinta sul viso del suo ragazzo l’aveva fatta ridere fino ad avere quasi le lacrime agli occhi.

 

 

**#3: Abiti**

 

Tooru ha insistito per portarla a fare shopping quando hanno cominciato a frequentarsi, dopo aver messo in qualche modo da parte la rivalità tra loro, e Kou l’ha accontentato per pura curiosità, interessata a conoscere i gusti del ragazzo in fatto di vestiti, a sapere se Tooru fosse una di quelle persone che cercano di imporli sugli altri; non aveva intenzione di comprare nulla, perfettamente soddisfatta del suo guardaroba, e gliel’aveva detto fin dall’inizio, ignorando il broncio e le lamentele dell’altro con il solito sorriso beato. Tooru si era mostrato sorprendentemente attento ai _suoi_  gusti, alla fine, scegliendo colori neutri o pastello senza quasi guardare le tonalità più brillanti e vistose, con pochissime eccezioni, e tagli semplici ed eleganti; le aveva impilato sulle braccia abiti di vario tipo, pantaloni, gonne, maglioni, camicie, prima di spingerla nei camerini e piazzarsi senza cerimonie davanti alla sua porta, lagnandosi rumorosamente per farla uscire ogni volta che provava qualcosa e poi commentando tutto con occhio critico. Era stato divertente fare per qualche ora la modella per lui, contro ogni sua previsione, e non era stata particolarmente sorpresa quando era tornata a casa con qualche acquisto imprevisto dopo aver ceduto alle moine del ragazzo, quasi più cocciuto di lei, che dal nulla aveva anche deciso di comprarle una sciarpa color pesca, a detta sua perfetta per la sua carnagione; qualche settimana più tardi, dopo la confessione reciproca e piuttosto imbarazzante dei loro sentimenti, Tooru le aveva confessato di considerare quell’uscita il loro primo appuntamento.

 

 

**#4: Stelle**

 

Hanno avuto una fortuna sfacciata nel trovare un bell’alloggio così poco dopo aver deciso insieme di abbandonare i dormitori dell’università per cominciare a convivere; si era liberato una manciata di giorni prima che andassero a vederlo, al penultimo piano di una palazzina (con ascensore, per fortuna, perché il ginocchio di Tooru non sarebbe stato molto contento in caso contrario) nuova e vicina al campus, e si erano innamorati all’istante dei piccolo appartamento, dell’ampia finestra nel salottino e dell’arredamento semplice e classico di ogni stanza, e specialmente dell’accesso al terrazzo del piano superiore. Il trasloco era durato soltanto qualche ora, grazie all’aiuto di Daichi e Hajime, e alla sera avevano approfittato del terrazzo per avere un picnic improvvisato, solo loro due, perché la vena romantica di Tooru si era fatta sentire e l’aveva spinto a insistere; Kou l’aveva accontentato senza protestare, divertita, ed era stata felice di scoprire che l’altezza del palazzo permetteva di osservare il cielo e le stelle con chiarezza, più lontano del previsto dalle luci sottostanti della città.

Avevano trascorso ore sdraiati sulla coperta che si erano portati dietro per sedersi e cenare, e Tooru non aveva smesso quasi un attimo di parlare delle costellazioni visibili, raccontandole i miti legati a ciascuna con una passione che l’aveva fatta sorridere tutto il tempo, mostrandole le sue infinite conoscenze sull’argomento con la felicità di un bambino; la prima notte nella loro nuova casa era trascorsa in modo differente da come si aspettava, ma Kou non la cambierebbe per nulla al mondo.

 

 

**#5: Angelo**

 

Kou trova sempre divertente scoprire di essere considerata un angelo da compagni di corso e professori, conoscenti e amici recenti, perché sinceramente non potrebbero essere più lontani dalla verità: è una persona di fondo buona, sì, e di solito disponibile per aiutare tutti, ma in realtà quella della ragazza perfetta è una bella e studiata maschera senza la quale solo le persone che la conoscono da tempo, o che hanno un rapporto particolarmente stretto con lei, l’hanno vista. Ricorda piuttosto bene il modo in cui Yuu e Ryuu, alle superiori, erano rimasti orripilati la prima volta che aveva mostrato loro la vera Kou, e lo sguardo terrorizzato di Shoyo quando Tobio si era fatto minuscolo davanti a una sua occhiataccia ben piazzata, e il modo in cui Tadashi le aveva chiesto con entusiasmo di insegnargli ad essere così sottilmente crudele. Daichi ride sempre quando gliene ne parla, come suo migliore amico da quasi un decennio ha avuto modo di vedere quasi tutte le sfaccettature del suo carattere, mentre Tooru in genere compatisce ad alta voce le povere anime che rimangono ingannate dal suo aspetto e atteggiamento angelico; _lo sei stato anche tu_ , gli ha fatto notare ridendo più di una volta, ricevendo di solito una scrollata di spalle e un bacio giocoso in risposta, accompagnati dal suo abituale _è stata una fortunata coincidenza che fossi pronto a tutto, allora_.


End file.
